


be prepared to feel

by haru182



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Complete, M/M, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Tumblr Prompt, complete work, kinda high school musical, nerdkid!jim, popularkid!spock, sort of my chemical romance in the im not okay music video, this is so mean girls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así que Spock se autoinvita a pasar, básicamente, y bebe té inglés mientras le dice a Jim que le gustaría poder dar Xenolingüística y Literatura Universal como él, pero que las letras no son precisamente lo suyo. Jim le habla de Jane Austen, Tólstoi, Sócrates y Lorca; Spock le mira a los ojos y le besa cuando Jim pone las tazas en el fregadero.</p><p>prompt anónimo en tumblr: jim/spock au high school - popular kid/nerd</p>
            </blockquote>





	be prepared to feel

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito el 7 de septiembre del 2015 para un [prompt anónimo](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/post/134186881827/prompt-jimspock-au-high-school-popular-kidnerd) en tumblr. Por qué no, podéis escuchar [esto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRFhNZNu_xw).

  1. **Nyota. Las chicas y las minifaldas.**



 

Huele como a plástico quemado y a agua con alcohol hirviendo y no está segura de si acaba de quemar parte de la solución líquida que tiene que entregar al final de la clase, pero Jim parece tranquilo así que tal vez todo está bien por ahora. Jim la mira sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes detrás de las gafas que le recetaron a los ocho años por las dioptrías* y Nyota cree que, si fuera menos inseguro, tal vez podría ser todo un galán como Steve o Brad. Aunque a Jim sorprendentemente todo le queda bien, porque ella con son pendientes de aros en las orejas y el brillo de labios rosa no le pega mucho la bata manchada de óxido de hierro y los guantes rotos por el dedo meñique. En realidad odia estar en química, pero se le da muy bien y no puede perder ni una sola oportunidad para demostrarse a ella misma y al resto del mundo que puede ser la chica más guapa del planeta y a la vez la más lista. Compite con T’Reen en el primer puesto de la clase y puede presumir que le ha pisado los talones bien fuerte.

 

“Así que, tu madre se ha vuelto a ir otra vez”, suelta mientras limpian su mesa de trabajo, el laboratorio predominantemente blanco y azul a su alrededor, un nuevo olor a cosas estériles y desinfectadas se mezcla en el ambiente y Jim arruga la nariz. Es la ratita de biblioteca favorita de Nyota y su vecino desde siempre, así que, tiene como ese derecho a desordenarle el cabello cuando quiera.

 

“Si, realmente no sé cuándo vuelve. Dejó una nota esta mañana y tostadas quemadas. Debería dejar de esforzarse a estas alturas”, Norton y Ben pasan a su lado, susurrando algo sobre sus notas y _empollón de mierda_ , y Nyota sabe que no tiene sentido porque todos están en química avanzada. La diferencia es que esos dos consiguen un polvo diferente cada fin de semana, fuman hierba en los baños y se creen lo más guay. Y están tan equivocados.

 

“Puedo dormir este fin de semana en tu casa, así mi madre no tiene que pasarse a ver cómo estás y eso”.

 

Jim dice que no hace falta y ella sonríe con indulgencia, perdiéndole entre la gente que se amontona en el pasillo por el cambio de clase, las chicas y sus minifaldas rosa que van y vienen así como los chicos y sus hormonas características de la secundaria. Sabe que Jim es en parte diferente, porque es guapo y rubio y lleva esas gafas con las que parece que se aísla de todo el mundo aunque ella lleve cinco minutos preguntándole qué quiere que haga con las notas de las reacciones del experimento que comparten y sabe que Jim piensa demasiado a veces. No puede decirse que es su amiga, porque Brad consume la mayoría de su tiempo y Gaila siempre quiere ir de compras y Caitlyn le pone mensajes las veinticuatro horas del día. Entonces Jim se queda a un lado, aunque le gustaría que fuera de otra manera, intentando no ser el perrito faldero de Leonard (o de ella) y le gustaría partirles la cara a los abusones que se ríen de él a sus espaldas. Casi nunca a la cara, porque es ese tipo de chico tímido pero alto y con los hombros anchos y Nyota sabe que hay algo mal en ese Universo con Jim.

 

“Pensándolo bien” Jim la alcanza cuando llega a su taquilla, con las manos llenas de libros y la mochila recargada en los dos hombros. “puedes venir, podemos revisar los resultados de hoy y…” el teléfono le suena y mira la pantalla.

****

**_Mensaje de Rose._ **

**12:45** me he comprado un top maravilloooso para este sábado. va a juego con el tuyo yaaaas xx

 

“Tengo una mejor idea, Jimmy”, Jim le pone los ojos en blanco, porque odia que le llamen así y odia que ella le llame así con sus aires de chica popular del colegio que arrasa las fiestas con las chicas latinas. “Ven conmigo. Este finde, es en casa de Anita. Dime que sí”.

 

Antes de que Jim tenga tiempo de decirle que no, Spock se para en medio de su taquilla y ella, con una camisa negra que no tiene mangas y los pantalones tan apretados que no sabe cómo es que no se le ha cortado la circulación aún. No es que a  Nyota no le guste, es que está con Brad y para ser sincera Spock se ha vuelto un poco ridículo y habla demasiado sobre todas las cosas que a ella no le interesan. Sabe que Jim sigue a su lado, que mira a Spock disimuladamente como si ella no se diera cuenta de que se muerde los labios cada vez que lo ve pasar, que una vez le prestó los deberes de Literatura Universal y Spock ni se acordó de darle las gracias. Jim lleva esperando como un año entero a que se fije en él, porque obviamente es lo suficientemente listo (o estúpido) como para no hacer ningún movimiento respecto a Spock, que es todo músculo y puños y testosterona.

 

“Vamos, nena, déjame llevarte al mirador esta noche”, Spock tiene las cejas en gesto de súplica y se puede adivinar un paquete bien marcado entre la tela de sus pantalones y su entrepierna, pero Nyota niega con la cabeza riéndose.

 

“Aunque me bajaras a Júpiter, te lo he dicho ya mil veces, no voy a salir contigo; estoy con Brad”.

 

“¡Ese gilipollas!”, Spock levanta los brazos indignado, derrotado, pero con ese aire de soy genial asfixiando a todo el que pasaba a su lado y Jim y ella ven a tres chicas de séptimo curso suspirar detrás de él con las bragas en el otro lado del mundo.

 

“Adios, Spock”, le dice Nyota, cerrando la taquilla y cogiendo a Jim del brazo como para desviar la atención de Spock.

 

“Está enfermo por ti”, dice Jim con desconsuelo, al girar en el pasillo una bola de papel le choca en el cuello y decide que no vale la pena darse la vuelta a ver quién es.

 

“Lo estaría por ti si fuera capaz de ver más allá de un par de tetas, o un culo. Bueno, tú tienes un gran culo, Jimmy, no sé como…”

 

“Deja de llamarme así, por Dios”.

 

Jim se va a su club de ajedrez y ella se salta la reunión del comité de estudiantes, porque Brad está en ese coche clásico en el aparcamiento, con la pintura recién echada y el pelo baila en la coleta de su cabeza cuando se acerca corriendo hacia él. Es como más músculo y más testosterona que Spock en toda su vida y tiene esa sonrisa torcida a la que Nyota es incapaz de decir que no. Por eso cuando están en su cuarto (porque su madre se ha ido a hacer la compra y a regar las plantas de Winona), ella de rodillas y él follándole la boca mientras le agarra del pelo, es incapaz de decirle que no a _baby, déjame hacerte una foto, princesa, eres tan bonita_ y ella realmente lo está disfrutando también. Así que el flash se dispara y con ello empieza la sucesión de sucesos indeseables, que marcan sus diecisiete años con un sabor más agrio que dulce y ya no vuelve a pintarse los labios con brillo, porque le recuerda a cuando estaba con Brad. El muy cabrón, como había dicho Gaila, envía la foto a un amigo de su universidad. Que a su vez la publica en Twitter y una prima de un chaval del instituto la ve y así es como ella haciéndole una mamada al jugador de fútbol universitario más popular de la zona, pasa a ser una cosa de dominio público. Nunca baja la cabeza y Jim se pone rojo de la rabia cuando ve la imagen en su propio teléfono móvil, enviada desde un número oculto.

 

“A ver, tampoco estás haciendo nada malo, todos lo hacemos y nos encanta, ¿verdad, Jim?”, Gaila se está comiendo un sándwich vegetal y Jim asiente, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras se le escapan miraditas hacia la mesa en la que está sentado Spock, rodeado de unos muchachos punk y otros andorianos.

 

“Ya, pero la zorra de Caitlyn me ha echado del comité estudiantil y ahora las únicas personas que me hablan eres tú y Jim”.

 

“Podría ser peor”, dice Jim bebiendo de su zumo de mango y Gaila suspira derrotada. “Al menos le has puesto en su sitio, ¿verdad? Porque has cortado con él, ¿ _verdad, Nyota_?”.

 

“Claro. Claro que lo he hecho. ¿Y sabes qué? No me voy a echar para atrás. Vamos a ir todos juntos a la fiesta de esa hermandad de su universidad. Va a ir prácticamente todo nuestro curso, y seguramente también él. Quiero que me vea radiante y no en la mierda por lo de la foto”.

 

“Pero estás en la mierda, querida”, dice Gaila con gesto preocupado. Y es que le gritaban cosas por los pasillos y en clase cuando todo el mundo estaba callado, estaba el payaso de turno que susurraba insultos demasiado altos.

 

Ni siquiera Jim había recibido tanto acoso alguna vez; perdió noventa y dos amigos en Facebook, todas sus amigas le daban la espalda en el vestuario de gimnasia y ni siquiera Spock le había vuelto a coquetear por los pasillos. En realidad era que Spock había faltado toda esa semana por un herpes romulano que le había salido en la cara. O algo así. Entonces su grupo social se reducía a Gaila, que se tiraba todo lo que se movía pero para ella estaba bien visto y Jim, que no se comía una rosca y nadie lo elegía en su equipo de gimnasia. Es deprimente, para una chica que ha sido popular desde que tiene uso de razón y ni siquiera es su culpa, es la sociedad jodida y jerárquicamente estructurada de los institutos de clase media-alta americana. Así que Jim ve su cuarto invadido de sujetadores y minifaldas el viernes por la noche, cuando ella y Gaila van allí a probarse los atuendos más provocativos que tienen para la fiesta, porque si quieren hablar de ellas así, que lo hagan. Meten a Jim en un par de pantalones azul oscuro que le marcan un culo y unas piernas de infarto y una camisa negra que hace que sus brazos se vean como los de un actor de Hollywood.

 

Cuando llegan a la fiesta, Jim ya tiene al menos cuatro pares de ojos encima de él, tal vez por el hecho de que las gafas le quedan muy bien, o porque lleva a Gaila agarrada de un brazo y a Nyota en el otro. Y qué es más llamativo para un montón de adolescentes borrachos y drogados que ver al chico menos popular y poco cool de su escuela con las dos chicas más sexys que son trending topic del momento. Por las razones que sean, pero lo son. El resto de población femenina les odia, así que se alejan de los jugadores de fútbol descerebrados y se sientan al lado de la piscina con una botella de tequila que roban de la cocina y mucho limón. Brindan por los penes, por las mamadas y las tetas de Nyota y todo parece estar bien. Jim encaja con ellas y es agradable encajar por una vez en la vida; Gaila encaja con ellos dos y es interesante que Jim no intente meterle mano a la primera oportunidad y una amiga que no la juzgue nunca. Y Nyota encaja, perfectamente, y ahí es donde está el sabor dulce de sus diecisiete, en el fondo de la botella de tequila con Jim y Gaila. Cuando pasan unas horas, la música es más alta, le cuesta más juntar las palabras y Brad aparece con su pandilla como moscas pegadas del culo.

 

“¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?”, le dice a Nyota, cuando ella se levanta en el borde de la piscina y le encara con la barbilla en alto.

 

“Qué puta mierda estás tú haciendo aquí. ¿No te da vergüenza aparecerte por aquí después de que todo el mundo ha visto tu diminuto aparato reproductor?”

 

“Que tú te comías con mucho gusto”, y antes de que Jim o Gaila o cualquiera que sienta el deseo incontrolable de ponerle un misil nuclear en la garganta a Brad (el 90% de la fiesta) pueda evitarlo, éste empuja a Nyota, la chica más linda del instituto a la piscina helada y el agua salpica a Jim y a Gaila.

 

La pandilla de Brad se ríe y Jim se tira a continuación para ayudarla a salir, porque están muy borrachos y ella siente que las piernas le fallan, por vergüenza o por lo fría que le parece el agua. Cuando están saliendo por las escaleras del otro extremo, ambos empapados y con la respiración agitada, la botella de tequila se rompe por un lado en las manos de Gaila, que se acerca hacia Brad con un montón de palabrotas en la boca y la clara intención de atravesarle con el cristal. Un público aterrorizado se forma a su alrededor y Nyota escucha que Jim le grita a Gaila que pare, que no lo haga, pero ella intenta darle a Brad con todas sus fuerzas. Uno de los amigos de éste se lanza hacia Gaila con la fuerza de un rinoceronte, pero antes de que pueda alcanzarla, Spock sale de la nada con un bate de béisbol en las manos y todos están seguros de que le ha roto las rodillas. Los otros amigos de Brad salen corriendo, y sólo quedan él y Spock encarados el uno al otro, y Nyota odia que Spock lo que quiera sea defender su honor, cuando se siente tan mal y tan usada y Jim la deja con suavidad al lado de Gaila, que la abraza temblorosa por la espalda.

 

“Lo siento”, le susurra a su amiga, su piel verde es cálida y la reconforta, Nyota se da cuenta de que mantiene la botella rota en su puño cerrado y Jim está gritándole a Spock que por favor pare, que no se meta en una pelea con Brad.

 

Brad es más grande, más estúpido y Spock se ve un poco más bajito a su lado. Nyota siente que la cabeza le da vueltas y quiere vomitar, pero Gaila la sujeta con fuerza y cree que ha oído a alguien llamar a la policía. El chico al que Spock le rompió las piernas con el bate, se arrastra lejos del campo de batalla que han formado Spock y Brad, sumidos en un amasijo de puñetazos y todos ven la sangre roja salir de la cara de Brad.

 

“¡Soy un puto extraterreste, chaval! ¿Qué pensabas? Eres la vergüenza de tu especie”, Spock se ha llevado un par de puñetazos, pero Brad escupe sangre en el suelo con los brazos rodeándose el abdomen, donde Gaila dice que Spock le ha dado una patada. Spock escupe sangre verde encima de la chaqueta de futbolista de Brad y cuando oyen las sirenas de la policía, Nyota arrastra a Gaila hacia unos arbustos más allá de la piscina y ve a Jim hacer lo mismo con Spock, que le sigue desconcertado.

 

Los cuatro observan llegar a la policía y sorprendentemente nadie dice nada acerca de Spock, seguramente porque todo el mundo quería a Brad muerto para esas alturas y resulta que su amigo al final puede caminar (no tiene las piernas rotas después de todo). Nyota está temblando, Gaila suelta la botella y hay un vaso con vodka con limón en las manos de Jim, por lo que Nyota se ríe y pronto la risa se contagia entre todos. Se callan porque la policía sigue cerca y la fiesta está totalmente acabada.

 

“Voy a buscar mi bolso”, anuncia Nyota con los dientes temblando. Mira a Spock sentado al lado de Jim, con los labios y la nariz sangrando y ve tanto verde en su cara que se marea un poco. “¿Estás bien, Spock?”.

 

“¿Estás _tú_ bien?”, ella asiente y realmente no sabe cómo darle las gracias. “¿Quién eres?”, le dice Spock a Jim con una ceja arqueada y Gaila le dice que la acompaña a buscar su bolso, dejándolos solos.

 

  1. **Jim. Los chicos y el éxtasis.**



 

“Soy Jim. Soy amigo de Nyota”, le dice con la voz rasposa y se fija en los labios de Spock cubiertos de sangre y el de abajo lo tiene muy hinchado. Le duele de sólo mirarlo, tiene el pómulo cortado y la nariz toda verde, con más sangre saliendo de los orificios. Spock le mira como si fuera la primera vez que se fija en su existencia y algo en sus ojos le dice a Jim que, tal vez, sea la primera vez que se da cuenta de que existe. Jim coge un hielo del vaso de vodka con limón que alcanzó a coger de la fiesta y se lo pone a Spock en el pómulo, sin pedir permiso ni pararse a pensarlo antes, porque está borracho y bueno, está hablando con el chico del que lleva pillado un año.

 

“Auch. Eso duele, _Jim amigo de Nyota_ ”, Jim frunce el ceño y Spock sonríe como pidiendo disculpas. Pone su mano encima de la de Jim, para presionar el hielo encima del corte que tiene en la cara y la hemorragia empieza a ceder. “Te estoy leyendo la mente. Siento haber dicho eso”, y Jim se sonroja y sube los escudos tan rápido como puede, sintiendo que la mano que Spock le tiene atrapada le hace cosquillas y cómo las cualidades telepáticas de Spock chocan contra el muro de su conciencia. Interesante. Jim se queda callado, con un montón de mariposas y preocupación en el estómago y coge el último hielo del vaso y se lo pone a Spock en el labio. Está muy borracho. “¿Cómo es que no te he visto antes, Jim?”

 

“Será porque no miras muy detenidamente. He estado ahí todo el tiempo”, Spock traga saliva y Jim quiere acariciarle las orejas porque se ven súper suaves y besarle las cejas y sabe que tiene un problema porque Spock está fuera de sus posibilidades y él es sólo una rata de biblioteca que disfruta leyendo Ana Karenina y haciendo ecuaciones y fórmulas hasta las dos de la mañana.

 

“¿Ahí donde?”

 

“Ahí detrás de Nyota mientras tú le tirabas los tejos. Compartimos clase de Matemáticas III, Química Avanzada, Física II y Álgebra Avanzada desde hace dos años, Spock”, las consonantes las siente muy pesadas contra su lengua y a Spock parece divertirle eso. Mira entre los arbustos para ver si sus amigas vuelven, pero sólo se ve la piscina desolada y a gente irse en otras direcciones a sus dormitorios en la universidad o a sus casas. Suelta el hielo que sujeta contra la boca de Spock y se relaja porque al apartarse un poco de él, siente más seguros sus pensamientos.

 

“Oh. Vaya. Así que eres un chico listo, ¿eh?”

 

“Por desgracia”.

 

“Es ilógico no reconocer los méritos de uno y las ventajas de su coeficiente intelectual”.

 

“Creía que la lógica no era lo tuyo”, dice Jim frunciendo el ceño y Spock sonríe cuando le escucha, así que Jim quiere que se lo trague la tierra y a la vez quiere tragarse a Spock entero, porque el tequila le corre caliente por las venas y tira lejos el vaso rojo con vodka que tiene en la mano. Sabe que por su biología, Spock ha dejado de sangrar y se pregunta cuán realmente fuerte es para haber dejado medio muerto en el suelo a Brad.

 

“Puedo oírte pensar. Quiero decir, no sé lo que estás pensando pero te veo pensar y es raro”, Spock se quita la chaqueta de cuero que lleva puesta y sin que Jim lo vea venir, se la pone por encima de los hombros. “Y también te veo tiritar, lo cual es normal según el cuerpo humano a estas temperaturas y horas de la madrugada”.

 

“Gracias”, dice Jim, con la mandíbula tensa porque la chaqueta huele a algo que no había olido nunca y ese algo es Spock.

 

Apenas le dice adiós cuando las chicas vuelven con sus bolsos y los tacones colgando de sus dedos. Nyota está medio seca cuando se acuesta al lado suyo en la cama, con los ojos rojos y los labios agrietados. Le pregunta que si será así para siempre y Jim le asegura que todo irá a mejor, que en cuanto alguien publique una foto nueva u otro popular del instituto sea bajado de su trono de mentiras, todo irá mejor para ella. Se acuesta boca arriba, con la ropa de la fiesta, los dedos como llenos de hormigas y las paredes girando con un zumbido extraño en su cabeza. Se acuerda de Spock, con una camiseta de Iron Maiden y dejándole la chaqueta a la que se aferra con ímpetu. Nyota se da la vuelta en el colchón y con un hilo de voz le pregunta que por qué no duerme; el sol está empezando a salir y tiene que cerrar la cortina.

 

“Spock me ha hablado. Cuando te has ido con Gaila”.

 

“¿Qué te dijo?”.

 

“Me leyó la mente”.

 

El lunes hace su aparición inevitable en el despertador de Jim y se levanta resignado para su clase doble de Xenolingüística y después otra clase doble de Literatura Universal, por lo que no ve a Spock en todo el día. Nyota estaba haciendo algo en el aula de informática con Gaila, así que se sienta sólo en una mesa entre los góticos y las animadoras, sintiéndose como un bicho raro rodeado de más bichos raros. Por lo que cuando Spock se sienta en frente de él, levanta la mirada rápido de _El Retrato de Dorian Grey_ y está a punto de atragantarse con la manzana que había cogido del mostrador unos minutos antes. Para empezar, están en un instituto que es lo más parecido que ha visto a la película de _Mean Girls_ y Regina George es el diablo y **_es real_** , porque está sentada bajo el nombre de Caitlyn a unos metros de él, haciendo que la jerarquía estudiantil no se tambalee ni un poquito, lo que quiere decir que Spock sentándose con él es raro. Muy raro. No quería que de alguna manera u otra acabara como Nyota. Para seguir, eran adolescentes, superficiales y preocupados por las espinillas y no saber qué hacer al acabar la secundaria, así que no entendía muy bien por qué él estaba entre los intereses de Spock y por qué éste no estaba sentado rodeado de su séquito de admiradores y admiradoras. No todos los días se puede compartir clase con un vulcano rebelde que tiene un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo y conduce una motocicleta clásica que hace demasiado ruido.

 

“Otra vez te veo pensar”, dice Spock tranquilo y mirando a la puerta de la cafetería, distraído y coge la manzana que Jim ha dejado en la bandeja mordida por la mitad y clava sus dientes en ella. Jim se fija en que tienen un aspecto más afilado que el de los humanos y un murmullo general invade la cafetería. Genial.

 

“Menos mal que no sabes lo que pienso”.

 

“¿Mente sucia?”, Spock arquea una ceja y Jim no sabe cómo es eso posible. Cómo es Spock posible, con una camiseta negra ceñida al pecho y una chaqueta de tela vaquera encima, lo cual le recuerda a Jim la otra, la de cuero a la que ha dormido abrazado todo el fin de semana y ya ni siquiera huele a Spock, sino a suspiros suyos. Está enfermo, debería buscar ayuda, el solo hecho de pensarlo hace que sea más difícil mirar a Spock a los ojos. “De verdad, podrías hablarme y no quedarte ahí cambiando de cara y frunciendo el ceño”.

 

“Tengo que devolverte tu chaqueta… no, eh, no la he traído pero mañana te la devolveré, lo sien…”

 

“Eh, no pasa nada. Puedes quedártela”, Spock se termina la manzana y Jim tiene la mandíbula en alto riesgo de desencajarse. Spock espera a que Jim se levante y caminan los dos callados hacia el aula de Matemáticas. Cuando Spock se sienta a su lado, Jim no está realmente sorprendido. Extasiado, tal vez y Nyota le mira dos puestos más adelante, con T’Reen y Caitlyn con los ojos como platos (Caitlyn más que T’Reen, en realidad), Spock rozándole el brazo con la tela de su chaqueta y todos los cabellos de su cuerpo parece que se alían para ponerse de punta.

 

“¿Estás bien?”, el profesor ha empezado a hablar, pero Jim susurra y Spock le mira tan desconcertado que da risa. Jim se aclara la garganta y lo intenta de nuevo. “Es decir, estás sentándote conmigo y no detrás de Nyota; hoy ni le has hablado y no sé, ¿no tienes cosas qué hacer? ¿Cosas de gente guay que no me involucren a mí?”, Jim sabe que la está cagando con cada palabra que dice y las gafas se le deslizan por la nariz, porque lleva un rato inmóvil y con la respiración contenida. Le gusta tanto Spock que le duele un poquito mirarlo, con las pestañas pesadas en los párpados y la nariz arrugándose cuando Caitlyn habla con ese acento suyo tan peculiar.

 

“Entonces, ¿no quieres que me siente contigo?”, empieza a cerrar sus libros y tiene el rostro calmado, tal vez porque siente la confusión salir del cuerpo de Jim y todas esas emociones que le dejan seco como una hoja de otoño en el suelo cada vez que le ve. Está tan jodido.

 

“Sí. Joder, si quiero, pero no lo entiendo”, Jim sube la voz y de repente tiene que bajarla porque se acuerda que está en clase y ya hay un montón de fórmulas en la pizarra y no han copiado ni una. Algo le dice que Spock no tiene ningún problema con eso. “Tú eres tú, tienes esa reputación y tus padres son la leche y eres guapo y tienes esa moto y eres súper listo… Yo sólo soy… Yo…”.

 

“Así que crees que soy guapo”, Spock vuelve a abrir sus libros y sonríe mirando al frente, supuestamente a su profesor y a la pizarra, pero el resto de sus sentidos están con Jim, está claro.

 

“Yo sólo soy un empollón. Spock, un día me tiraron un sándwich en la cabeza y he aprendido a esquivar las zancadillas, pero…”

 

“Eh, para de cuestionarte cosas que no tienen sentido”, le dijo con la voz grave y cogiendo un bolígrafo y abriendo el cuaderno por primera vez en la clase. Se acercó mucho a Jim y su aliento se chocó contra su cara; un escalofrío le recorrió las piernas y por un momento se olvidó de cómo se llamaba, estaba hasta los huesos por él. “Estoy aquí porque me gustas. Punto”, con el dedo índice empuja los lentes de Jim, porque los tiene casi en la punta de la nariz y seguramente se vea algo ridículo, pero Spock le ha tocado y sonríe con los labios torcidos y cree que no puede respirar.

 

Cuando la clase se acaba, no se da cuenta de que Spock se ha ido, porque lleva sentado en el mismo sitio mucho rato y camina como un zombie hasta el gimnasio, se cambia y corre los treinta y cinco minutos que dicta su profesor. Después de recalentar comida china en el microondas, saca su teléfono y busca corriendo el nombre de Nyota. No está, precisamente.

****

**_Mensaje para ultimate bae_** (de verdad, ¿cuándo le había dejado el teléfono para que hiciera eso? Porque había sido ella, seguro, o Gaila).

**15:09** Spock. Sólo digo eso.

**15:09** Bueno, no, en realidad no sé qué hacer. Se ha sentado conmigo.

****

**_Mensaje de ultimate bae_ **

**15:10** lo he visto qué coño ha pasado ¿!?!?!!¡

****

**_Mensaje para ultimate bae_ **

**15:11** Me ha dicho que le gusto. No sé en qué sentido lo haya dicho.

****

**_Mensaje de ultimate bae_ **

**15:11** en qué sentido iba a ser imbécil?? duh eres tan ciego cuando te lo propones. y yo q te creía listo

****

**_Mensaje para ultimate bae_ **

**15:13** Voy a cambiarte este nombre, que lo sepas. Spock debe estar en la droga o algo. Esto no puede ser posible.

****

**_Mensaje de ultimate bae_** (no va a cambiar el nombre).

**15:13** no, no lo harás

**15:13** fiesta en casa de leonard este viernes

**15:14** no es una invitación es una orden adiós bebé xoxox

 

Cuando Spock le dice al día siguiente que le lleva a casa en su moto, no tiene ningún argumento para negarse, porque vive cruzando un puente, una avenida y dos barrios, pero en bus se hacía corto y podía escuchar música. Estaba acostumbrado. A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a la velocidad del aparato ese, con sus piernas medio rodeando la cintura de Spock y teniéndose que agarrar a él porque si no estaba seguro de que se iba a caer. Así que Spock se autoinvita a pasar, básicamente y bebe té inglés (no sabía cómo eso había llegado a su cocina) mientras le dice a Jim que le gustaría poder dar Xenolingüística y Literatura Universal como él, pero que las letras no son precisamente lo suyo. Jim le habla de Jane Austen, Tólstoi, Sócrates y Lorca (tiene un gusto sencillo, en realidad); Spock le mira a los ojos mientras habla con una pasión que no creía tener y le besa cuando Jim pone las tazas en el fregadero. Le agarra por la cintura y le presiona suavemente contra la encimera, Jim siente toda la fuerza que tiene, su lengua caliente contra sus labios y que le acaricia el cuello mientras lo hace. Parece que es la respuesta al enigma que es Spock, aunque sea tan diferente a él y le mire con duda en los ojos cuando se separan.

 

“Las gafas son… te quedan muy bien las gafas, Jim”, no sabe decir gracias a eso y Spock tiene los labios un poquito verdes por haber estado besando a Jim con tanta fuerza; Jim cree que es lo más atractivo que ha visto en Spock hasta el momento, y eso que en un año entero de estar soñando despierto con él, ha tenido bastante tiempo de ver muchas cosas. Esa vez Jim le besa primero, abalanzándose tal vez con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y si Spock no fuera Spock, se habría chocado con la mesa de la cocina.

 

“Sigo preguntándome qué haces aquí”.

 

“Puedes seguir preguntándote eso e ignorando el hecho de que estoy empalmado o podemos follar ya, porque es lo que quiero hacer desde el viernes pasado”.

 

“Es lo que quiero hacer desde hace un año”.

 

“Bien”.

 

Jim tiene sábanas con estampado de las lunas de Júpiter, Spock le desnuda sobre Ganimedes y Calisto, le lame desde la barbilla hasta el ombligo y juega con sus testículos antes de penetrarle con la lengua. Jim hace más que retorcerse sobre el colchón, da un puñetazo a las sábanas y después se aferra a ellas con la respiración entrecortada, porque Spock está caliente dentro de él, le lame con devoción y le sujeta las piernas por encima de sus hombros. Cuando se lo mete en la boca, todo saliva y dientes, como prometiéndole que le está haciendo la mamada de su vida, Jim le acaricia el pelo, la mejilla y una oreja y puede sentir que sonríe con su miembro entre la boca. Jim se quiere correr dentro como nunca ha deseado nada más.

 

“No te corras, Jim”.

 

“¿Eh?”, apenas si alcanza a jadear, porque suena como una maldita orden y Spock está sacando el lubricante del bolsillo de su chaqueta; Jim ha estado tan ciego desde el principio y tan feliz de poder ver el panorama como es de verdad, por fin.

 

“Telepatía táctil, ¿recuerdas?”.

 

“No tengo energía ni ganas para los putos escudos, sinceramente”.

_No me importa. Tienes unas buenas fantasías sobre cómo puedo follarte._

_¿Por qué tú sigues vestido y yo estoy desnudo?_

 

Spock mete un dedo después de quitarse la camiseta y Jim le pide más, no le deja correrse y le folla con los dedos, le va a matar en algún momento pero le da igual. Dos y Jim sabe que está tan listo que se lo grita por todas las vías que puede a Spock y éste obedece por primera vez (en su vida, ¿tal vez?), rasga el empaque del condón con los dientes y se baja los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Jim está medio de lado, medio boca abajo y Spock le besa _muerde_ el cuello, como Jim se había imaginado una vez, pero cuando le siente dentro de él, es mejor de lo que nunca pudo haberse creído. Spock es fuego y arde, es un montón de peso sobre sus huesos, pero es genial dentro de él, no espera demasiado para empezar a moverse muy fuerte y Jim sabe que sentarse dos horas en Química Avanzada al otro día no va a ser precisamente cómodo. Se corre cuando siente que Spock lo va a hacer, porque de alguna manera se lo avisa a través de su mente y le da permiso. Está loco. La cremallera de su pantalón le golpea una última vez los glúteos y siente que los brazos de Spock le rodean desde atrás, más bien se cae detrás de él, con los pantalones caídos en las rodillas y Jim con el abdomen manchado de su propio semen.

 

“Joder, Jim”.

 

“Ya, joder, eso digo yo”.

 

“Mírame”, le agarra de la barbilla, haciéndole darse la vuelta, y Jim hace un ruido muy extraño que hace que a Spock le brillen los ojos. “Eres fascinante”. Jim sonríe y Spock se levanta a tirar el preservativo, se para a mirar la chaqueta de cuero colgada de una percha en la puerta del armario de Jim y hace como que no ha visto nada. Pero Jim lo sabe y se mete debajo de sus sábanas de lunas y no mira a Spock, sin embargo, le escucha meterse con él entre éstas y no le da señales de estar vivo. Jim se vuelve hacia él y le toca el pelo negro, después le delinea las cejas con el dedo índice y se le empieza a olvidar que está sucio y que no quiere levantarse a limpiarse.

 

“¿Qué estás…”

 

“Piensa. Esa no es la pregunta que quieres hacer. _Sabes_ qué estoy haciendo aquí”.

 

“Mandarme a callar, nada más”.

 

Más tarde, cuando Spock le dice que se tiene que ir, miente. Los vulcanos no mienten, pero Jim sabe que eso es basura para Spock y se siente confundido por lo que es ese ser que se lo vuelve a follar en el sofá del salón, cuando le asegura que tiene que irse porque entonces su madre se pondrá más insoportable de lo que siembre había sido. Spock se va, dejando a Jim con el culo en candela y el corazón entre las manos, además de su número de teléfono grabado en el de Jim. Jim empieza a hacer deberes de Historia del Arte del Cuadrante Alfa, muy concentrado y de verdad, sin pensar en las uñas de Spock clavándose en su espalda, pero el teléfono vibra en la madera de su escritorio y sabe que todo se va a la mierda.

****

**_Mensaje de Winona_** (no es lo que esperaba, suspira, qué le va a hacer).

**21:27** ¿Va todo bien?

****

**_Mensaje para Winona_ **

**21:30** Si, no te preocupes. ¿Qué hay de ti?

****

**_Mensaje de Winona_ **

**21:31** Bien. En algún lugar cerca de Delta Vega. Cuídate.

 

Y eso era todo. Estaba bien, porque se quedaba solo desde siempre y la niñera había dejado de ir cuando cumplió los quince años y en serio, estaba bien así. Si se repite a sí mismo una vez más que _está bien_ , tal vez se lo acabe creyendo. Tenía su espacio, tal vez mucho espacio, pero era bueno para pensar y además podía vivir a base de Pepsi Light y comida oriental precocinada todos los días. Apenas había cogido el bolígrafo de nuevo, cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar con insistencia.

****

**_Mensaje de Spock_** (bienbienbien)

**21:35** hey jim

**21:35** estoy cachondo otra vez e ir a tu casa no es una idea aceptable a estas horas así que puedo masturbarme pensando en ti? ;)

 

Jim no sabe cómo manejar todo eso, porque en parte es como una colegiala de anime japonés enamorada y por otra parte su cerebro no afectado por los encantos (¿qué?) de Spock le dice que se detenga.

****

**_Mensaje para Spock_ **

**21:39** ¿Por qué no es una idea aceptable? ¿Sueles pedir permiso para estas cosas? ¿Por qué estás cachondo otra vez?

 

No le iba a preguntar por el emoticono. De verdad que no lo iba a hacer, porque es Spock y Jim ya tiene cosquillas debajo del ombligo.

****

**_Mensaje de Spock_ **

**21:40** demasiadas preguntas :/

**21:40** no voy porque mis padres, ¿sabes? tal vez tu vivas solo ya pero yo soy un adolescente normal  >:|

 

 **21:41** nos conocemos hace cuatro días jim

****

**_Mensaje para Spock_ **

**21:43** Hay gente que se ha follado más fuerte con menos horas.

****

**_Mensaje de Spock_ **

**21:43** eso es un sí :D

**21:43** da igual porque lo estaba haciendo igualmente

 

Jim canta victoria dentro de su cabeza y en realidad es como una Revolución Francesa en sus entrañas. Sólo que sin barricadas. Y se siente mal por sus estúpidas metáforas. Es extraño porque un solo ser en el planeta tiene el poder de cambiar todo en un segundo, lo sabe de primera cuando Seth (un jugador de baloncesto de último curso) se sienta a su lado en la biblioteca el martes y se queja empáticamente sobre los finales del mes que viene. El miércoles Naireen y Anteroo, dos gemelas romulanas que además de ser presidentas del club de gimnasia artística, están consideradas unas de las chicas más sexys del instituto, le entregan una invitación para participar en el comité del baile del instituto, le sonríen un montón; Jim les mira apenas sin parpadear, estático. Spock camina con él por los pasillos, le acompaña a clases que no comparten sin que Jim se lo pida y tiene que reconocer que es agradable, porque cuando han pasado la barrera es muy fácil hablar con él y siempre le mira con mucha atención. Nyota le da espacio, muchísimo para su gusto, se va con Gaila tres mesas más allá en la cafetería, le guiña el ojo y aplaude en gestos mudos. Jim se pregunta si sabe que Spock tiene una visión tan aguda como su sentido del oído y sonríe sin más remedio. Le gusta mucho Spock, ya no camina en el suelo amarillento del edificio que alguna vez le pareció una mierda, sino que va dando saltos metafóricos en nubes rosadas. Se odia por ello. Spock le besa el jueves por la mañana en la puerta de su clase de Literatura Universal. Después se sienta al lado de Nyota, con los labios enrojecidos y después de enfrentar al montón de miradas que de alguna manera habían cambiado de repente. Es oficial, Nyota dibuja corazones en la esquina del libro de Jim, que estaba en la mitad de ambas mesas y no vuelve a recibir bolas de papel en la cabeza.

 

“Estoy tan feliz por ti”, dice Nyota enlazando su meñique con el de Jim.

 

“Espera a que se lo contemos a Leonard”, Jim sabe que el profesor habla sobre Dickens y le gustaría prestar atención, pero todavía le palpitan los labios por el beso de Spock, se siente súper poderoso y tiene el corazón como una máquina en el pecho.

 

“Se va a caer de la torre de libros de Medicina que tiene como cama, tan fuerte, que va a tener que auto tratarse”.

 

“Eso no es gracioso”.

 

Leonard es el amigo de la infancia de Jim, demasiado ocupado estudiando, teniendo novia e intentando meterse por las rendijas de la Flota Estelar como para verles más que los fines de semana. A Leonard le gusta Nyota, es una chica guay, le dijo un día a Jim y definitivamente podían llevarse muy bien, porque no era fácil no ser amigo de los amigos de Jim. Básicamente porque tenía dos. El caso es que, es viernes y son las diez y media de la noche, Leonard está dando esa fiesta monumental en la casa de su padres porque ha vuelto de la Universidad ese fin de semana y Jim entra con Nyota esquivando la multitud de borrachos y bailarines descoordinados. A Leonard le cae bien Nyota, puede aguantar a Gaila, pero no le gusta Spock. Ha oído hablar de él (demasiado, tal vez) y cuando Jim le dice, _hey Bones qué tal me estoy tirando a Spock_ , traga muy fuerte y aprieta los dientes. Spock iba a la fiesta, por supuesto, porque conoce a todo el mundo y se lleva bien con todo el mundo que no juegue al fútbol americano y sea un machista de mierda. Así que Jim no entiende cuando entre Spock y Leonard saltan chispas de antagonismo y decide que su amigo tiene que estar más borracho porque es un imbécil incapaz de alegrarse por él y que ojalá Spock pudiera beber.

 

De cualquier manera, se sirve un vaso de ron con Pepsi (mucho más ron que Pepsi), se queda con Gaila en el salón donde la música no es ni muy alta ni muy baja y nunca dice que no a los chupitos, así que se pone a ello. Spock está por ahí con sus amigos, pasa de vez en cuando a su lado y le toca el culo, o le besa el cuello fugazmente y para cuando son las dos de la mañana, Jim siente que quiere más que eso. Se encuentra con Spock en el lateral del porche, le besa con ambas manos plantadas en sus mejillas y cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza, intentando convencerse de que es real, que Spock está pasando.

 

“¿Por qué no iba a ser real?”, le pregunta Spock, le toca las muñecas y Jim lo ve todo un poco desenfocado y está seguro de que si Spock hubiera vivido al menos un minuto de su vida siendo Jim, lo sabría.

 

“Sigo esperando a que todo el mundo me diga que esto es una broma”, admite Jim, tiene un deja vú, porque le está hablando con la lengua enredada a Spock y éste le devuelve una mirada antenta, como el viernes anterior. Spock le aferra fuerte por la cintura y la casa de Leonard podría caerse en ese instante, Jim no iba a soltarle.

 

“Estás borracho. Y haciendo referencia a Crepúsculo en tu cabeza. Deberías dejar de idealizarme”.

 

“He estado enamorado de ti desde hace un año”, tal vez era un término muy fuerte para Spock, que inclina la cabeza, no dice nada y le besa la nariz a Jim mientras le frota la espalda para intentar que se sienta mejor, o algo.

 

“No, no lo estás. No tan rápido. Estás borracho y tu mente es como mirar dentro de una licuadora ahora mismo, así que te sugiero que vayamos a tu casa y tengamos mucho sexo”, Jim está a punto de decir que si, se acomoda las gafas con los dedos temblorosos y se recuesta en el pecho de Spock con los ojos cerrados. Escucha que Gaila llega con Leonard y grita algo sobre los vasos rojos, Jim abre los ojos y les mira, Leonard tiene pechos pintados por toda la cara.

 

“Jimmy, tenemos que hacerlo juntos, no puedes decirme que no”, Gaila lleva dos vasos en la mano y Leonard se mueve al ritmo de alguna canción pop del momento sin mirar a Spock que abraza a Jim por la espalda.

 

“No me llam… ¿Dónde está Nyota?”.

 

“Ha conocido a un chico de lo más peculiar. Es de la Universidad de Leonard, es un bohemio-hipster con el pelo rubio. Está bueno. Creo que lo están haciendo en la habitación de invitados, por cierto”, le dice a Leonard lo último y parece recordar por qué está ahí en primer lugar. “El caso es, que tenemos éxtasis en nuestras copas y creo que deberíamos de tomarlo ya, porque va a ser una pasada y Leonard ha prometido que si me pongo ninfómana perdida, o él se pone cachondo, echamos un polvo”, Jim hubiera pensado que no está bien, que tal vez a Gaila no le sentará bien tomar drogas por su biología o que Leonard no debería de acostarse con ella. Pero está como dos metros más allá de estar contentillo por el alcohol, según Spock está borracho, y aunque intente decir lo contrario, le parece una buena idea. Magnífica, de hecho.

 

“Bueno, yo también estaba a punto de echar un polvo hasta que llegaste tú. ¿Por qué no te llevas tus químicos y a Leonard y dejamos a _Jimmy_ en paz?”, Spock está calentito a su alrededor y tiene los brazos fuertes, pero Leonard parece impaciente mirando su vaso sin decir nada más y Jim sospecha que ya está bajo los efectos de algo más que la cerveza.

 

“Puedes tirarte a Jim en cualquier universo, Spock”.

 

“Si, coincido con eso”, y es la primera vez que Leonard habla en la noche, por lo que Jim coge el vaso y los tres los levantan para brindar.

 

“Bien, ¿todos tenemos condones? Esto va a ser la leche”, dice Gaila antes de beber y cuando Jim da el primer trago, todos le miran muy atentos.

 

“Aquí vamos”, dice Spock, le presta un mechero a Gaila para que se encienda un cigarrillo y Jim se pregunta por qué tiene uno si ni siquiera fuma. “¿Has leído a Irvine Welsh?”, le pregunta a Jim cuando todos se quedan estáticos como esperando a que algo pase, pero después se dan cuenta de que no va a ser inmediato y se sienten muy estúpidos.

 

“Sí, claro, ¿por qué?”.

 

“No digas que me quieres o algo así, entonces”, Spock sonríe y Jim sabe que hablaba de los cuentos de los romances químicos y el éxtasis en las venas de la juventud escocesa del siglo XX.

 

Media hora después Jim mira el iPod que reproduce la música de la casa y las letras del título de la canción cambian de sitio ante sus ojos, vuelve a cantar victoria por segunda vez en la semana. Gaila baila encima de una mesa con otras dos chicas como si no fuera a haber día de mañana y se mira las manos con entusiasmo, porque parece que son transparentes.

 

“Fascinante”, dice Spock a su lado, mientras le agarra posesivo por el cuello y le besa con los dedos índice y corazón. “Eres como un montón de colores, ahora mismo”.

 

“Lo sé”, dice Jim, porque puede verlo y la adrenalina le sube por las venas a la velocidad de la luz y baila lo que le parece una eternidad, porque ha perdido la noción del tiempo.

 

Cuando todo el mundo sale de la casa como en una estampida, busca a Leonard alarmado porque no sabe qué es lo que pasa. Al salir al porche, se lo encuentra tirado en el piso agarrándose la pierna y con lágrimas en las mejillas y Nyota le sujeta por los hombros mientras llama a una ambulancia, seguramente. Cuando Jim pregunta, alguien le dice que ha saltado desde el segundo piso ante todos los invitados. Se atreve a preguntar por qué y Leonard se está subiendo a la ambulancia pero le oye.

 

“¡Porque era un dios y podía volar, Jim! ¡Podía volar!”.

 

El éxtasis y Leonard, nunca más.

 

  1. **Spock. Las constelaciones y dónde se ocultan.**



 

Jim lleva dormido desde las siete de la mañana, así que Spock calcula que dentro de poco se tiene que despertar, porque le ha tocado y sabe que la fase de sueño REM ya la ha pasado, además de la mayoría de los efectos del alcohol y las drogas. Es sábado, son las siete de la tarde y por esa época del año, apenas se está ocultando el sol, así que abre otro libro de la biblioteca de Jim y está tentado a encender su ordenador, pero decide que ya suficiente es estar metido en su cabeza porque al chaval no le va lo de proteger sus pensamientos. O al menos no de él. El caso es, que se ha leído el primer libro de _El Señor de los Anillos_ , el cual le ha dejado gratamente impresionado y decide empezar con el segundo, hasta que Jim despierte. No ha estado ahí todo el tiempo, tuvo que ir a su casa y dar señales de vida y después comprar comida decente porque por lo visto la dieta de Jim se basaba en fideos chinos y Pepsi Light. Eso tiene que cambiar tan rápido como sea posible. También durmió, unas cuatro horas entre el medio día y las tres de la tarde, así que está fresco como una rosa y con ropa limpia. Ropa que robó del armario de Jim, en realidad.

 

Cuando percibe que Jim se va a despertar, es cuando acaba de pasar la introducción de _Las Dos Torres_ , cierra el libro con paciencia y le mira despertar lentamente. Tiene los párpados cerrados, con los vasos sanguíneos visibles en ellos, tal vez por el éxtasis o por haber estado veinticuatro horas sin dormir, no sabe cuál de las dos es la causa. Está en una postura un tanto graciosa, abrazando una almohada y la cabeza torcida en el colchón y Spock sentado a su lado le frota la espalda tal y como hizo la noche anterior. Jim gruñe cuando es consciente de la luz, el aire y la existencia, Spock lo percibe en sus emociones, pero también siente la oleada de alivio que sale de él al saber que está ahí; eso Spock lo deduce en los latidos de su corazón, también.

 

“Buenos días”, dice Jim con un gesto de dolor, tal vez en la cabeza y Spock cree que es fascinante porque se ve atractivo aún con el rostro rojizo y marcas de las sábanas en la cara, o tal vez es que le ha cogido más cariño de lo normal. Deja que sus emociones fluyan despacio por su pecho y se dice a si mismo que no pasa nada porque es joven, mientras Jim se sienta y le mira como si fuera un fantasma, o un modelo de ropa interior. Al fin y al cabo, es lo que ha elegido, sentir. Y eso conlleva tantas complicaciones como ventajas.

 

“Buenas tardes, Jim. En una medio hora serán buenas noches”.

 

“Lo siento, no quería… es que”, Spock le entrega el vaso de agua que tenía listo en la mesita de noche y Jim mira el libro que tiene en las manos mientras bebe. Está completamente deshidratado y se disculpa para ir al baño. Spock le escucha mear, lavarse los dientes y cuando sale, está en calzoncillos cogiendo ropa limpia del armario. “Tengo que ducharme, doy puto asco. Te queda bien esa camiseta”.

 

“Es tuya”.

 

“Lo sé”, Spock está a gusto, porque Jim se acerca a la cama donde está sentado, coge las gafas de la mesita de noche y se las pone sonriendo cerca de su rostro. Le besa, con las manos llenas de ropa y la boca le sabe a enjuague bucal y está bien, porque Jim es maravilloso en todas sus facetas y tal vez el afán de aprender de su raza vulcana le empuje a estar cada minuto de su vida con Jim para recolectar información sobre cómo una sonrisa puede compararse a una supernova. Sabe que su familia estaría avergonzada de él si le escucharan pensar de esa manera. No le importaba.

 

Jim se mete a la ducha y Spock le escucha tatarear una canción de la fiesta de Leonard, con un ritmo algo más rápido y empieza a tender la cama, estirando las sábanas de Júpiter, el edredón de las lunas. Piensa que, después de haber cumplido los siete años y decir, _negativo, no voy a comprometerme con alguien a quien no conozco porque no quiero seguir esta cultura_ , nada puede ser lo suficientemente grande para él. Pero Jim es una montaña de esas del norte de Vulcano, que puedes ver su principio pero no el final y que es emocionante seguir descubriendo cómo va a ser el terreno más adelante. Su madre seguía estando orgullosa de él, su padre le quería, pero insistía en que sería más fácil de otra manera. Spock sale demasiado, se mete en peleas y carece del sentido de comunicación con sus padres, pero Amanda insiste que es normal en los chicos de su edad y Sarek no hace nada más que asentir, confiando en que pasará. Su hermano estudia lejos, pero está atento a sus mensajes de texto inexplicablemente llenos de emoticonos, Spock es como una bomba de relojería para ellos, pero realmente no cree que llegue a explotar. Entonces se encuentra ahí, con ese Jim al que quiere proteger de los matones, los retrasados del instituto y le protegería del villano más oscuro de todos los Cuadrantes, si hiciera falta. Cuando Jim sale de la ducha, con la toalla en la cintura y con las gafas empañadas en las manos, siente que la gravedad es un mito y que se podría elevar en el aire en ese momento. Jim tiene la piel húmeda y fresca, el pulso acelerado, las pupilas dilatadas y sonríe contra sus labios; se siente mejor que despertarse y saber que no hay que ir a clase.

 

Entonces Jim abre la boca, le acaricia la lengua con la suya, se quita la toalla de la cintura y se queda esperando sobre él, todo para él. Spock sabe, en ese momento, que podría matar por eso y elegiría vivir de la manera que lo hacía todas las veces con tal de tener a Jim de esa manera todas las veces que pudiera. Se quita la ropa mientras le besa, se pega a su cuerpo con necesidad y ve dentro de su cabeza; Jim es un montón de azules y verdes cálidos, es mil escuadrones de hormonas, inseguridad y ganas de estar con él toda la noche. A Spock le basta con eso, le masturba con la boca entreabierta pegada a su frente y puede sentir el placer de Jim en su propio cuerpo. Es frenético, necesitado y hasta doloroso. Spock se mete en Jim, después de forcejear buscando condones en los cajones de la mesita de noche, le araña los brazos, porque está muy estrecho y es perfecto y todo su instinto más incontrolable es el que toma a Jim de las rodillas y se empuja más adentro.

_Bésame, Spock._

_Podría follarte así toda la vida._

 

Y algo en los ojos de Jim mientras se corre le dice que no está de broma. Siente sus piernas aferrarse a su cadera, el sudor de su espalda entre sus manos y el gemido ahogado en su garganta, sin decir nada porque Spock ya lo sabe todo. No sólo son las drogas, cuando Jim es de mil colores en su cabeza y liviano y eléctrico, que piensa que le quiere y que está tan contento de tenerle. Es en ese momento cuando está sobrio, cuando le abraza y le mira a los ojos porque se está corriendo dentro de él, puede sentir el semen de Jim en su pecho, termina tan fuerte que se tumba encima de su cuerpo humano e inestable, recibiendo con una sonrisa el beso que le da en los labios. No sólo son los químicos, las hormonas y las ganas de Jim de dejar de ser invisible; es algo que va más allá, porque le conoce de una semana y se siente como un año, tal vez el año que sabe que Jim ha estado mirándole desde lejos, es que Jim se aferra a sus brazos como si se le fuera la vida en ello y no quiere salir de él. Se siente tan humano, tan sencillo, tan soy un montón de células regidas por mis propias emociones y tal vez eso le vaya a matar, como a sus antepasados. Y lo acepta, primitivo y sincero, besando a Jim con la fuerza del Sol, porque tiene los ojos como las estrellas y las piernas aún aferradas a sus caderas.

 

“Voy a tener que ducharme otra vez”, dice Jim debajo de él, Spock sabe que pesa el doble que él, así que sale despacio de su cuerpo y besa el suspiro que sale de sus labios enrojecidos.

 

“Te acompaño”, Jim es tímido debajo del agua, cierra los ojos cuando le limpia el pecho y ante eso, Spock no puede hacer nada más que intentar controlar su corazón que late dentro de él como una manada de caballos corriendo a toda velocidad. Es una carrera, en realidad, de bombas de relojería y pura sangres desbocados, todo eso dentro de su garganta y no tiene más remedio que abrazar a Jim debajo de la ducha, porque tiene miedo de sentir más allá de lo que debe y no puede.

 

Jim descubre que hay ingredientes suficientes como para hacer una ensalada y Spock se declara culpable, también por el pescado, las frutas y los macarrones son totalmente cosa de la madre de Nyota, que se había pasado por la mañana a ver cómo estaba Jim y a dejarle algo de comer. Spock le informa de la visita, también de que su teléfono ha sonado varias veces con mensajes de texto y además le dice severo y realmente preocupado, que como siga comiendo comida del microondas, va a empezar a sufrir de anemia o falta de vitaminas y no va a poder hacer lo que quiera con él si está enfermo. Jim coincide en que es un argumento válido, deja que Spock le ayude a pelar las zanahorias y le observa entretenido cómo sólo come ensalada y pasta. Le cuenta que intentó ser vegetariano, que estuvo dos años sin comer carne y que luego falló y no tiene más remedio que sonreírle indulgente; nunca le gustó la carne de todas formas, así que cuando descubrió que los vulcanos no la incluían en su dieta, tomó eso como una ventaja descomunal.

 

“Me alegra que hayas dejado de preguntarte qué hago aquí”, dice Spock mientras lavan los platos. Jim lleva puestas las gafas y joder, Spock está a punto de dejar que le tiemblen las piernas.

 

“Simplemente no lo digo en voz alta y te bloqueo de esa parte de mi cerebro”, le observa hacer una pausa y fruncir el ceño, le gustaría saber qué era lo que pensaba y la verdad, no le importaría estar todo el día dentro de su cabeza. “No es un lugar agradable en el qué estar”.

 

“¿Ni tú puedes evadirlo?”.

 

“No lo sé. Se vuelve un sitio muy frecuente en el qué estar cuando te pasas toda tu vida siendo invisible”.

 

Spock asiente, lo entiende y se calla. No lo entiende por experiencia propia, sino porque lo ha visto y sentido en su cabeza, así que concede la facilidad de cambiar de tema y Jim le dice que suban al tejado a ver las estrellas más tarde. Spock dice que sí. Podría decirle que sí a todo, pero no quiere reconocerlo aún. Así que se sienta a esperar en la cama a su lado a que responda los mensajes de su madre y de Nyota y a que le escriba a Leonard preguntándole por su pierna. Si en algo estaban de acuerdo todos era que, Leonard y el éxtasis, jamás. Jim tiene una habilidad increíble para andar por las tejas de su casa, dejan una ventana abierta y Spock siente el aire frío de la noche decirle hola a sus pies descalzos. Se tumba al lado de Jim, porque supone que es eso lo que hace que observar las estrellas sea tan alabado por los humanos y para ser sincero, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Jim le habla de las historias que se sabe de las constelaciones y Spock le señala puntitos brillantes en el cielo que él no conocía. Es en parte, súper divertido, porque Jim siente una admiración ciega e inexplicable hacia él y esa es una oportunidad perfecta para impresionarlo. Por otro lado, el cielo desde la Tierra es diferente, se ve muy lejos y contaminado, aunque sigue las historias de los signos del zodiaco de las que Jim habla.

 

“En Vulcano se ve todo más cerca, más grande”, dice con nostalgia, a veces lo echa de menos. Jim le toca la mano y Spock siente esas ansias ajenas a salir del planeta y ver lo que había más allá de ese cielo pequeño y carente de colores.

 

“Ojalá pudiera verlo”, cuando Jim le besa con los dedos, es la sensación más cercana a estar drogado que Spock tendrá jamás. Es como los dos primeros minutos de tomar café (porque el resto es una mierda), tan excitante como besar con los labios y sabe que es afortunado, porque tiene a Jim que lo sabe y no está muy seguro a cuántos mundos habría destruido ya por eso. Por besar a Jim con los dedos y que le sonría, siendo más brillante que el cielo de su planeta.

 

Para cuando son las tres de la mañana, Spock sabe que a Jim le gusta la ópera pero también el pop, que nunca ha probado las castañas asadas y que sólo se había acostado con dos chicos antes que él. Con el pecho comprimido, le pide que le hable de ellos y cuando exige detalles, Jim se niega entre risas y le promete que él está muy bien, que lo hace muy bien. Spock no entiende cómo un humano puede guardar tantas cosas dentro de él, tantos matices, sentimientos encontrados y cómo los celos brillan fugaces en las pupilas azules de Jim, cuando admite que, sabes que han sido más de dos. No eran celos, precisamente, pero Spock no podía encasillarlo en ningún otro sentimiento y era a lo que más se parecía, así que acepta sus labios fríos en los suyos con las manos inquietas. Se lo folla muy despacio, le hace suplicar, apretar los dientes y correrse como si fuera un terremoto; Spock sabe que no podrá ser así para siempre, pero lo acepta enloquecido entre sus piernas y le muerde los hombros. Se levanta al baño a beber agua y cuando vuelve ve a Jim casi dormido boca abajo en el colchón, con las sábanas cubriéndole de la mitad de los muslos para abajo y no quiere estar en otro lugar que no sea ese. Le besa la columna y recibe un ruidito de placer debajo de él.

 

A la altura de donde están los riñones humanos, Jim tiene un grupo de lunares, que si los mira con detenimiento se da cuenta de que son iguales a la constelación de acuario en el cielo de la Tierra.

 

  1. **Jim. Historia del Arte y Literatura Universal.**



 

Spock no ha ido a clase y lleva todo el día incómodo, con ganas de morderse las uñas y se le olvida apuntar los deberes. La gente le saluda por los pasillos y él les contesta porque es educado, pero sabe que todos son unos falsos que lo único que quieren es mantener a Spock contento para conseguir algún tipo de aprobación por su parte. Es ilógico, si se le permite decirlo. Así que se va a su casa en el autobús como ha hecho toda su vida y revisa el teléfono móvil cada dos por tres para ver si le ha escrito. No ve ni un emoticono mientras come arroz con pollo y verduras (porque él tenía razón, tiene que cocinar y comer mejor), lava los platos con el ceño fruncido y limpia las gafas antes de ponerse a hacer los deberes de Historia del Arte del Cuadrante Alfa y Literatura Universal.

 

Cuando llaman al timbre, el estómago le da un vuelco y baja las escaleras corriendo con el corazón en la garganta. Spock tiene ojeras verdosas bajo los ojos y el pelo hecho una mierda, sigue siendo la cosa más bonita que Jim ha visto nunca; lleva tres semanas y media besándole cuando quiere, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que sí, es lo suficientemente bueno para él y lidiando con su fuerza descomunal. Tiene moretones por todo el cuerpo, Winona arquearía ambas cejas con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

“Mi hermano está en la ciudad. Los de su universidad dieron una fiesta y me quedé hasta hace… unas horas, en realidad y… mi hermano está aquí y no he dormido en mucho tiempo. Acógeme”.

 

“¿Tienes un hermano?”.

 

“Eso parece”.

 

Jim no hace más preguntas, le calienta una pizza de queso y le deja que se duerma a su lado mientras él sigue haciendo los deberes de Literatura Universal. A Spock le quedan bien las ojeras, ser impredecible y hasta la camiseta de The Beatles manchada de purpurina azul. Spock tiene a Jim en la palma de su mano, no toma ventaja de ello (porque Jim ve cosas en su mente que le hacen sentir como en una atracción de Disneyland) y respira muy despacio mientras duerme.

 

Jim le besa, en los párpados cerrados y después en los labios, con los cuadernos en las manos y la cabeza en otro planeta.

 

  1. **Nyota. Si Gaila dice que es así, es que es así.**



 

Le llega un mensaje de Jim con una foto de Spock durmiendo en su cama. El pie de la foto dice algo así como, _estoy jodido, creo que le quiero_. Nyota no se sorprende y apaga la colilla de su cigarrillo en el cenicero que tiene con forma de concha marina. ¿La verdad? Nunca se hubiera imaginado a Spock en esa situación. No es que esperara que siguiera ligando con ella para siempre o que le costara dejar de hacerlo; Spock liga con todo el mundo, sólo que con Jim su mundo parece haber dado tres vueltas y quedarse todo patas arriba. En su opinión, es inesperado pero adorable. Y se alegra millones por Jim, sabe que Leonard también lo hace. En el fondo.

****

**_Mensaje para Jimmy Neutrón_** (si Jim se entera de cómo le tiene guardado, la mata).

**18:34** está bien Jimmy bebé era obvio desde el principio

****

**_Mensaje de Jimmy Neutrón_ **

**18:36** ¿Tan obvio? Me cago en mi vida, me cago en todo, ¿qué hago?

****

**_Mensaje para Jimmy Neutrón_ **

**18:37** para empezar tienes que dejar de ser una reina del drama

**18:37** después puedes intentar averiguar qué quiere

**18:37** es un alien pero tú también así que no tengas miedo

****

**_Mensaje de Jimmy Neutrón_ **

**18:40** Sabes que no lo voy a hacer. Tal vez no sea igual para él.

****

**_Mensaje para Jimmy Neutrón_ **

**18:40** pero gaila dice que él está totalmente perdido por ti

**18:41** y si gaila dice que es así…

****

**_Mensaje de Jimmy Neutrón_ **

**18:41** … es que es así.

 

  1. **Jim. Los tatuajes y las madres.**



 

Está intentando meter todos los libros y los cuadernos a la vez en la taquilla, porque los finales se han acabado y ha aprobado todo y no piensa volver a estudiar hasta que sea estrictamente necesario. Así que su amiga la gravedad le juega sucio y se le caen todos los libros, Norton y Ben están al final del pasillo y puede oírles susurrar en su contra, reírse y recoge los libros con las mejillas quemándole. Al agacharse, se le caen las gafas y el resto de sus esperanzas de algún día hacerse inmune a esas tonterías. Así que cuando les escucha callarse de repente, se gira para ver qué es lo que pasa y ve a Spock en frente de ellos hablándoles en un idioma que podría ser estándar pero suena a Klingon por su fiereza. Cierra la taquilla con todos los libros dentro al fin y Spock se acerca a él con la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba la noche que se conocieron (más bien la noche que Spock conoció a Jim), Norton y Ben pálidos alejándose por la izquierda con el paso acelerado.

 

“¿Qué has hecho?”, dice Jim con los ojos muy abiertos y las gafas en las manos. Spock las coge, se las pone con cuidado y sonríe como si pudiera hundir planetas en agujeros negros sólo por Jim. Jim piensa seriamente acerca de ello.

 

“Decirles que tal vez te quiero más de lo que pueda permitirme”, Spock se hace el que no lo sabe, el que no lo ha dicho, porque a continuación habla sobre sus resultados en los exámenes y cómo había superado con creces todos los sistemas educativos de la Tierra y de Vulcano. Jim no duda de su inteligencia, pero sí de que le quiera.

 

“Les has dicho de todo menos eso”.

 

“Afirmativo”.

 

Le acompaña a un estudio de tatuajes a que le hagan uno nuevo en el brazo (desde que están juntos, Spock se ha hecho dos más) y más tarde en su casa le ayuda a limpiarse la sangre y la tinta que sale de su piel. Hablan sobre cómo él se cura más rápido que Jim, sobre los tatuajes de Sybok (por fin Jim sabe cómo se llama su hermano) y sobre cómo se siente que una aguja te perfore la piel tantas veces por segundo. Parece divertido, piensa Jim, se queda dormido con Spock en el sofá mientras ven _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_ , el remake de su siglo (que deja mucho que desear, comparándolo con la primera película que se hizo, según Spock). Cuando Winona entra por la puerta como una tormenta del desierto, con el pelo revuelto en una coleta y las botas llenas de tierra, Jim se despierta al instante. La madre de Nyota siempre llamaba antes de entrar y nadie más tenía llaves de su casa. Así que no hay otra opción, es su madre.

 

Spock sigue dormido y Jim se sienta en el sofá, acomodándose las gafas y observando a su madre hacerse un sándwich de jamón y queso. Después Winona se gira y le mira con una ceja arqueada, acercándose justo cuando Spock la percibe en medio de su sueño y se despierta de inmediato. Tiene el brazo envuelto en papel de plástico, con sangre alrededor de la tinta y Jim mira a su madre y después a Spock.

 

“¿Te dolió?”, pregunta su madre, tiene el rostro cansado y el uniforme arrugado. Se ve que ha salido directamente del Puerto para la casa y traga muy despacio su comida. Spock arquea una ceja sólo como él sabe hacerlo y la mira con cautela. Jim quiere desaparecer tan fuerte que hasta le chirrían los dientes.

 

“No tanto como le hubiera dolido a usted, señora Kirk”.

 

“Por favor, llámame Winona, si me llamas de usted pareces mi jefe y tal vez te parta la cara en dos”. Jim traga saliva en seco y su madre se termina el sándwich, reparando en que los dedos de Jim están entrelazados con los de Spock y parece que le juzga desde la punta de las orejas hasta los pies. No parece desagradarle.

_Fascinante_ , dice Spock en su cabeza.

_No creas_ , contraataca Jim.

 

“Bien. Tengo dos meses de vacaciones, así que espero que me dejéis dormir. Cuando hayáis terminado de hacer manitas y hablar dentro de esas cabezas de patata que tenéis, espero que recojáis el desastre que habéis hecho en la cocina”, se palmea los muslos y se levanta recogiéndose el pelo en una nueva coleta. “Siento arruinar la luna de miel, chavales. Jim, me alegro de que por fin empezaras a comer de verdad”.

 

“No ha sido cosa mía”.

 

“Spock, hijo de Sarek”, y le mira con la fuerza del Universo en sus ojos, Jim se muerte el labio inferior e intenta no sonreír, porque bien, su madre se lo está tomando muy bien. “He de agradecerte por contribuir positivamente al aparato digestivo de Jim. Porque no quiero saber qué más se ha comido desde que has invadido mi casa”.

 

“¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?”, grita Jim mientras ella sube las escaleras a su habitación, como un militar que acaba de llegar de servicio, pesada y fastidiada.

 

“Hace dos semanas”.

 

Los dos escuchan que la puerta de su habitación se cierra y Jim le pregunta a Spock cómo es que no la había oído llegar. Spock le dice, que muy a su pesar, sólo es vulcano y no un superhéroe.

 

“Tienes que dejar de idealizarme”.

 

“No quiero”.

 

No puedo.

 

“Ahora vamos a tener que ser súper silenciosos”, dice Spock sonriendo y Jim se pierde entre sus colmillos afilados como si fueran lo que más le gusta en la vida y tal vez los moratones que tiene en los hombros lo confirman. Jim se acurruca en él y la película que habían puesto se había acabado al menos hacía dos horas.

 

“¿Más que esa vez que dormimos en tu casa? No creo, Winona duerme como un tronco”, siente los dedos fuertes de Spock clavarse en sus brazos con fuerza y sabe lo que está pensando. Se acuerda de correrse con las manos de Spock en su boca, medio ahogándole, medio callándole y tenía mucho miedo porque Amanda dormía en el piso de arriba y si respiraba, podría oírle. Por no hablar de Sarek.

 

“Sabes que esto no puede ser para siempre, ¿verdad, Jim? No a nuestra edad”, Jim le mira mientras habla, muy callado y leyendo los verdaderos pensamientos que pasan por su mente, intentando que el dolor que esas palabras le causan no se escape y se quede sellado por lo que sale de la cabeza de Spock. Es algo como quiero estar aquí toda la vida pero tengo miedo de que tú no quieras, lo cual es estúpido porque Jim querría todo lo que Spock quisiera y más.

 

“Estás mintiendo. Eres un vulcano horrible”.

 

“Jim. Escucha. Puedo intentarlo pero no quiero prometer nada”.

 

“No lo hagas”, Jim suspira y le besa con la boca abierta y todas las ganas que tiene de él en el cuerpo. Le besa con los dedos cuando su boca le deja ir y Spock le mira irradiando pánico y un montón de atracción, lo cual se puede traducir como, _te quiero Jim_ , pero nunca lo va a decir en voz alta. “Así está bien”.

 

Spock no puede negar nada cuando Jim sabe lo que piensa, lo siente en su piel, cuando se besan y le coge de la mano en el pasillo del instituto. Es algo más fuerte que ese momento que están viviendo, cree que es algo así como más grande que el Universo y si ninguno de los dos puede entenderlo y mucho menos explicarlo, está bien. Está bien mientras sigua mintiéndole con los ojos tristes sobre lo mucho que le quiere. Porque Spock miente, mucho, y más cuando intenta proteger algo de sí mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por los prompts, a todxs! Podéis seguir dejando [aquí](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
